Call Of Duty Black Ops ll Misty Porn Fanfic
by HotSexyFace
Summary: This is a porn fanfic about Misty from Call of Duty Black Ops ll zombies.
1. Chapter 1

Misty looked out the window in her bedroom on the second floor of the farm house she lived in. She stared at the endless amount of green fields disappear into the distance. She watched the wind blow the grass and trees west. The thought of this gave Misty a shiver. Misty hasent been able to sleep recently. They were in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Missy's mother had recently passed away. She lived with her father. It was a struggle to stay alive and every day. More and more zombies get near their farm house. Misty knows they will eventually take over. She'll be ready when that happens.

Misty got up and walked out of her room. She continued down the narrow hallway. The floors creaked as she walked across them. Misty assumed they did that due to her gigantic tits. She continued down the hallway untill she reached the end. There was a door. She turned the knob to the door and walked inside. It was the bathroom. Misty hasent orgasmed in weeks. She was super horny and really needed to get off. She closed the door behind her and locked the door. She sat down on the toilet.

Misty began groping her giant boobs. She took her other hand and rubbed her crotch area intensely. Misty moaned silently. She then took her tied up red plaid shirt off and set it on the counter. She then continued groping her boobs through her black bra. She then took her bra off exposing her perfect round tits. Her light brown nipples stuck out. She massaged her tits again. She let out a loud moan. It was okay since her dad was outside in the fields inspecting the area. Misty couldn't help it. She needed more. She stopped massaging her breasts and began rubbing her crotch again.

She then slipped her faded blue jeans off and set them on the counter. She massaged her clit through her black panties. Misty moaned again. She hasent felt anything this good in a long time! She kept on playing with her clit and then decided she needed more. She lifted her long sexy legs up in the air. She reached for her black panties. She slowly pulled her panties up her legs. She then set them on the counter. She spread her legs out.

Misty reached down at her clit. It was now soaking wet! She began rubbing her clit intensely. She needed to orgasm so badly! She then stuck a finger inside her pussy. Misty let out a gasp. She hasent had her fingers inside her pussy in such a long time. Misty loved the how wet her pussy was. She slid her finger back and forth. She loved the way it felt! Misty then put a second finger inside her pussy. She rapidly slid them in and out of her soaking wet love hole. Misty then added three fingers. She could slide them in and out of her pussy very quickly now. She felt it coming. She then squirted all over the bathroom floor. She let out the loudest moan she had ever made. She then sat there on the toilet quietly.

Misty jumped up. She heard a loud sound. It sounded like a gunshot. Misty opened the old wooden door and ran down the hallway. Her breasts bounced as she ran. Her pussy was dripping juices all the way down the hallway. Misty ran into her room. She looked out the window. He father had a gun in his hand. There were zombies everywhere! "Shit!" Said Misty to herself. She then ran out of her room.

Misty ran down the hallway. She rushed into the bathroom. She slid her black panties on followed by her black bra. She then slid her faded blue jeans on and tied her red plaid shirt around her bra. She then put her boots on and ran out of the bathroom. She ran into her fathers room and grabbed a M1911 pistol. She then ran down the hallway and down into the living room. Misty heard more shots. One after another. Misty opened the front door all the way. She stepped outside onto the front porch.

"Dad! What the hell is going on!" Yelled Misty at the top of her lungs. Missy's father turned around. "Misty what are you doing! Get the hell out of here!" Missy's father yelled back. Her father then turned around to see a zombie right in front of him. The zombie tackled him to the ground. Missy's father struggled to keep the zombie off him. The zombie then bit a hole into Misty's fathers neck. The zombi began eating his neck. He was dead.

"Dad!" Yelled Misty. She aimed the M1911 pistol at the zombies head. She pulled the trigger. Blood splattered everywhere. Misty knew she couldn't stay here at the farm anymore. She spotted her fathers old blue truck in the distance. Misty began sprinting towards the car. She shot every zombie in her path. She hopped into the drivers seat and hot wired the truck. The engine roared as she began driving away into the distance. She looked back at her home. She knew she could never go back.

About an hour has passed. Misty pulled over to the side of the road she was on. She sat in the car thinking about what the hell just happened. She noticed her crotch area was soaking wet. She reached her hand down her jeans and into her panties. Misty rubbed her clit softly. She tired to relax and stay calm. Her pussy lips were so soft and warm. She could feel her pussy getting wetter and wetter. Misty looked down at her boobs. Her bra was messed up. Her whole nipple was sticking out. Misty reajusted her bra with her free hand. She kept on massaging herself for 5 minutes then stopped. She knew she had to keep going. She knew she wasent safe. Misty then put her hands on the wheel and pulled back onto the road and began driving again.

Misty had been driving for about 15 minutes when she saw a town in the distance. It wasent a very big town but Misty knew it would do. Misty stopped the truck and got out. She closed the truck door behind her. She looked off into the distance. She could see a figure. It looked like a zombie to Misty. Misty squinted her eyes so she could see better. "Hello?" Yelled a voice in the distance.

Misty was relieved. "Hello!" Yelled Misty back. She could now tell the figure in the distance was a man. She could see the figure start running towards her. Misty could see more details on the man as he got closer and closer to her. Her had a white shirt on and appeared to have glasses on his face. The man stopped running. He stopped for a second to catch his breath. He started walking towards Misty.

The man was only a few feet away from Misty. "Hi." Said the man who was out of breath. "Hi." Misty responded. "What's a good looking girl like you doing in a place like this?" The man asked. "My farm in was overwhelmed by zombies. They killed my father. I was forced to leave my home in his truck." Said Misty. The man finally caught his breath. "I'm sorry to here that. There's a building over there that I have been staying in. You could stay there with me if you would like." Said the man while pointing to a building. Misty looked back at him. "Sure." Misty said.

The man looked down at Misty's boobs. They were like giant bowling balls stuffed in a black bra and tied up plaid shirt. Misty blushed. They both turned towards the building and started walking towards it. "I'm Misty by the way." Said Misty with a smile on her face. "Misty. I like that name. My names Martlon. Marlton Johnson." Said Marlton. They both smiled. Marlton opened the door to the building and let Misty enter. Marlton followed her inside. He stared at Misty's sexy ass all the way in while thinking about how he would soon be fucking her like crazy. TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Misty sat down at a table in the kitchen of the building that Marlton lives in. She looked over at Marlton. He was closing all the blinds. "You can never be too careful these days. You don't want any zombies or insane people peeking in. I had a problem with that last week. A couple of bandits came by. They started a gunfight with me. I ended up shooting both of them in the head with an Olympia." Said Marlton. He walked over to Misty. He pulled a chair out and sat down across from her.

"So if this your plan?" Asked Misty. "You're just going to sit here in this home for the rest of your life or until this outbreak is over? There are people out there who need help! People out there with no food or shelter. There are people out there dying every day. I feel guilty sitting here enjoying ourselves knowing that others are suffering because we aren't doing anything about it!"

"Calm down." Said Marlton. He got up. "You need to rest. You just got out of abig fight with the undead. Follow me. I'll show you to your room." Said Marlton as he put a hand out. Misty grabbed his hand. Marlton helped her up. "This way." Said Marlton. They both walked up the stairs. Misty reached the top. She looked to her right. There was a door. "This is were you will be staying." Said Marlton. Misty opened the door. It was a very big room with a lot of windows. There were also counters, a bed, and even a bathroom. "Thank you for this." Said Misty as she entered her room. "No problem." Replied Marlton. "You need some rest. I suggest you lay down."

Misty smiled and walked over to the dresser. She looked back to see Marlton still standing there. "Do you mind?" She asked. "Sorry." Replied Marlton. He began walking down the steps. Misty pulled her tied up plaid shirt off and set it on the dresser. She took her black bra off next. Her giant boobs bounced. She squeezed her nipples. She loved to do that!

Marlton peeked into Misty's new room. Misty didn't notice. She pulled her faded blue jeans down and took her boots off. She slid her socks off next and then took her cap off. She was standing there in her black panties. Misty then slowly slid her panties off.

Misty's bubble butt jiggled. She then jumped onto the bed next to her and laid down. She laid there for about five minutes and then finally fell asleep.

"Fuck off you bastards!" Yelled a voice downstairs. Misty's eyes opened widely. Misty jumped up from the bed and grabbed an M1911 of the table. Misty then ran out of her room and down the wooden stairs.

Misty then turned left to see Marlton killing a bunch of zombies with an M14. He turned around to see Misty there. She was still naked. "What the hell is going on!" Shouted Misty as she shot a walker right in the head. Marlton was staring Misty's wonderful tits. He then looked up at her face. "The zombies busted through the front door!" Marlton shouted back. He then shot 2 zombies down.

Misty shot 2 more zombies. She picked up a knife and began running towards the zombies. She knifed every zombie in sight. One started trying to bite here tits. "Oh know you don't mister!" Yelled Misty as she snapped his neck. "You don't get any freebies!"

"Wow! That was amazing!" Marlton said in shock as he walked up to Misty. Misty smiled. "Well I am pretty good. They both laughed. Misty then looked down at her tits. "Well this is embarrassing!" Misty said with a smile. Marlton smiled. "It's okay!" He said.

Misty was blushing now. Marlton looked down at Misty's pussy lips. They were dripping pussy juices. "You know, I can help you out with your little problem." Marlton said smiling. Misty smiled. "You would do that for me!" She said excitingly. "I sure will!" Marlton replied.

Marlton and Misty walked up the wooden straits swiftly. They ran into Misty's room. Misty jumped onto the bed. Marlton jumped on top of her. He wrapped her arms above her head and held her down. They both began laughing. Marlton then leaned out and kissed Misty right on her lips. She smiled. They both began making out on the bed.

Marlton grabbed Misty's bouncing boobs and squeezed hem lightly. Misty moaned loudly. They continued making out. Misty then pulled Marltons white shirt off and then undid his belt. She slid his jeans down. Marlton took his socks and shoes off. Misty noticed a gigantic bulge in his pants. They stopped making out. Misty got on her knees. "What's this gigantic thing in here?" Misty said Seductevly as she slowly pulled Marlton's boxers down. Misty's mouth dropped. He must of big at lest 10 inches big! "This is gonna be fun!"

Misty grabbed Marltons enormous member. She began striking it slowly. Marlton let out a small moan. Misty then began licking the head of his dick. She kissed it all over. Misty started stroking faster and faster! This drove Marlton crazy!

Misty then put her mouth of the head of his dick. She began sucking on it. Misty then slowly pushed down deeper and depper onto Marltons dick. Misty was now deepthroating Marltons monster cock! "I'm gonna cum!" Marlton yelled. He then shot his jizz down Misty's throat. She swallowed it all.

Misty then lifted her mouth off of Marltons dick. "Alright now big boy! Now it's your turn!" Misty said with a smile. Misty laid back on her back and spread her legs apart. Marlton stared at Misty's young hairless cunt. He then shoved his face down into it. He licked every crevice! Every inch! Every last bit of Misty's pussy lips was covered in his saliva.

"Oh yeah! Don't stop, Marlton! Dont stop!" Misty moaned loudly. Misty couldn't help herself! She could feel herself about to orgasm. She screamed in pleasure as she squirted down Marltons throat. Misty sighed in relief.

Misty then grabbed Marlton and pushed him down on the bed so he was on his back. "I'm about to show you how we farmers ride!" Misty shouted. She then slowly sat down on Marltons throbbing cock. Misty let out a small moan as Marltons dick entered deeper and deeper into her wet pussy.

Misty then began bouncing up and down on Marltons dick. Marlton let out a small moan. Misty's pussy was so perfect! It was so wet and tight. Misty was now screaming in pleasure. She hadn't felt anything like this before in her whole life!

Midty then stopped bouncing. "What's wrong?" Marlton asked. Misty looked over by the window. "Did you hear that?" Misty asked. Marlton looked confused. "No. I didn't see anything." Marlton replied. Misty continued staring at the window. "There it is again!" Misty said. Marlton heard it to. "It's the sound of a bus!" Misty said. TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
